Finding Balance
by jay357
Summary: Regina is in control. Regina is always in control. Miss Swan will have to accept this as a fact once and for all.


**Archiving: Only with the permission of the author.**  
**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, as usual.**  
**Author's Note: First OUAT fic. I don't know why I had to start with something like this, but there you go, this is what happened.**

* * *

"Miss Swan, I was perfectly serious when I told you to stop moving." Emma heard the mayor walk through the room with short, precise strides, clicking her tongue as she went. She didn't want to, but her arms moved of their own accord, just slightly, but plain to see for the older woman. Regina let out an exasperated sigh, but continued talking:

"I don't appreciate your disobedience one bit, dear. We'll have to see what we can do about that." Heels clicked on cold hard floor as the brunette walked closer and closer still, until her hot breath tickled Emma's exposed neck delicately. A shiver ran down her spine and the blonde tried not to move too obviously, as she pressed her legs together to hide the sudden rush of arousal that went through her.

"My, my, it seems you want to be punished, Miss Swan." A hand brushed over her tender side, gently, until it pinched the soft skin that could be found there. A yelp escaped her lips, muffled somewhat by the fabric that covered her lips. She wanted to look Regina in the eyes, wanted to ask forgiveness in whichever way the mayor wanted her to, but she knew the older woman would not make this easy.

"You're slouching, dear." Emma straightened her body a little, trying to pull her limp body up, grabbing the metal chains above her head tighter, thus forcing her body into an uncomfortably stretched pose. She knew the effort was worth it, though, when she felt a warm hand on her lower back and soft hair tickling her chest, before a wet mouth enveloped a nipple. While nails were scraping over her back in a confusing pattern, the mayor started to skillfully apply pressure with her tongue, until Emma almost couldn't stay silent anymore. She gulped audibly, when she felt the movement change. Regina started sucking the nipple into her eager mouth, her quick tongue playing with the swollen nub.

"Nnnnnhmmm..." The moment the sound left her lips, the wonderful sensations on her chest and back were gone, and the blonde was left dangling from the metal chains in what could only be called desperation. Emma imagined a brown eyebrow rising in annoyance, for the first time regretting that she was blindfolded. She wanted to look at the gorgeousness that was the brunette. She wanted to roam her eyes over whatever the mayor had chosen to wear. And she desperately wanted to touch her. But that was out of the question.

"Oh Sheriff. I believe I have never witnessed you this desperate." A hand scraped up her taut side, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake before it left her body. The thud of hard heels resounded off the wall, when Emma felt cold air sweep over her exposed skin. The mayor was somewhere behind her now, she was sure of it. Her ears tried picking up the small sounds coming from the older woman. Her breathing, just vaguely ragged, the shifting of her feet on the hard floor, the unmistakable sound of skin on skin. Emma closed her eyes. She couldn't see anything, anyway, but when she thought of Regina touching herself, her mind started reeling. She couldn't help it, her teeth started chattering, and her legs pressed together even harder, when she felt the moisture trickle down her thigh.

A hard slap jerked her body back into the present. Another, softer one, kept her there. She wanted to squeal and sigh and mewl, but her body betrayed her, when all that came out of her mouth was a low humming sound.  
"I believe telling you to stay quiet will be just as effective as telling you not to be so stubborn." A silence followed, a silence so quiet the blonde didn't even know whether Regina was even still breathing or not. A silence that sent her mind reeling, thinking that maybe, just maybe, the mayor had tired of her behaviour and decided to leave her here to rot...

Grabbing her hips tightly, hands kept Emma in place, when a brunette head dipped down to kiss red cheeks. The muscles in her backside twitched, but not hard enough to ward off the mayor's kisses. The younger woman was thankful for that. The wet and loving touches were almost more than she could bear, and her hands slipped slightly lower on the chains.  
In an instant the kisses were gone, replaced by chilly air. Another slap echoed through the room, when her ass felt the distinct sting of a hand hitting it roughly. Another and another followed, and Emma gasped in pain as well as in delight.

"You like that." It was not a question. Regina knew what she was doing to her. She knew exactly. Emma wiggled a little, trying to find better footing, not aware that she was pushing her butt out in the process. She soon noticed, when limb fingers snuck between her thighs from behind, grabbing her crotch unceremoniously.  
"Regina!"  
"Shush. Be quiet, Miss Swan. I am busy." A strong arm slipped around her torso, holding her steady while the hand at her center pulled steadily, lifting her quivering ass up into the air. Emma's feet lost their connection to the ground, when Regina walked further and further away from the ring the blonde's chains were fastened to. A part of Emma's mind was amazed at the sheer strength the mayor seemed to have, being able to keep the lower part of her body in the air, with Emma's weight hanging limply from the chains by now. Searching for some kind of foothold, the blonde's legs slipped around the lithe frame of the mayor, holding still when a roaming hand changed its position.

"Stay like this. Don't you dare move." Breathing heavily, she vowed to stay like this, even if it was the most uncomfortable she had ever been. Her arms were aching from the strain her body's weight put on them, and her legs were barely listening to her commands. But still, she was hanging in the air, her ass right in front of the older woman, her legs spread, her calves locked behind a rigid back, trying to keep her swaying body steady while a firm hand roamed over the sensitive skin of her sides and back.  
The mayor's right hand finally slipped over her thigh and to her front, stroking her abs, brushing over the brunette's own fingers, before dipping into Emma's navel, until it slowly started creeping up, towards aching breasts. Pinching and prodding was all the blonde could feel for a long time, or at least what felt like a long, painfully pleasant time, when her swollen nipples were left alone and delicate fingers traced down towards where she needed them most. She felt the mayor's body shift, and then she could feel a clothed body pressing into her from behind, minty breath tickling her neck.

"What is it you want, dear?" Full lips grazed her earlobe, as hot air brushed over her oversensitive skin, sending chill after chill through her whole body. She wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, soon she would simply let go, drop to the ground and disappoint Regina.  
"Miss Swan, I've asked you a question." Slender fingers flicked over her clit, charming sounds out of her that she had yet to put into context. All too soon the fingers were gone again, and the blonde was left with an odd sensation of loss, her body hungering for the familiar touch of strong yet gentle hands.

"Regina..." Her voice was muffled, but audible. The mayor would understand.  
"Yes...? Dear?"  
"Please..." As soon as she had uttered the word, two fingers entered her, almost sending her toppling over, if it hadn't been for the strong arm holding her firmly against the mayor's frame. Emma gasped and sighed and uttered words she didn't understand herself, but she did not care. Fingers had started moving and were by now keeping a pace that made it hard to breathe, much less think. The friction caused by Regina's moving hand would soon be too much, and the blonde could feel the heat inside her peak at a dangerously high level. Not much longer now.

"Come for me." When the mayor's sultry voice echoed in her ears, a palm started rubbing over her clit, and she knew it was over. Emma's legs started twitching uncontrollably, and her hands grabbed the metal chains in her frantic search for some kind of support. Her calves dug into the small of Regina's back, and she could hear a surprised squeal, even as a small hand resumed its ministrations, sending her over the edge once and for all. The brunette stilled her movements, but kept her hand inside of her, holding Emma close, closer than the blonde had thought possible. She felt soft hair on her shoulder, sticking to her sweaty skin. A smile crept over her face, and the blonde mindfully ignored the pain that started bubbling back to the surface of her consciousness.

"Regina...?" A sigh could be heard close to her ear, and a soft whisper escaped full lips, but Emma could not make out the words.  
"Regina?"  
"Shhhh... Miss Swan."  
"But..." When fingers pulled back, leaving her strangely empty, a whimper escaped her lips, cutting off her words more effectively than she would have liked. Emma felt her body sway, and realised that Regina was trying to put her down, to make them both more comfortable. So she ignored the cramp in her calves and thighs and opened them slightly, freeing the older woman's body. She had not expected to be lowered down with as much tenderness as she was, but it was a pleasant surprise to feel gentle hands roaming her body while lowering her into a standing position yet again. When her feet hit the ground, Emma let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding in, glad to have solid ground beneath her feet again.

"Miss... Miss Swan?" The clothed body of the mayor encircled her from behind, and a familiar chin came to rest upon her shoulder, before she felt arms creep up her front, tugging at the fabric over her eyes. When it was pulled down with a quick yank, Emma blinked several times, trying to adjust her eyes, even although it was not particularly light in the room they were in. Her green orbs instantly wandered over to her right, to look at the woman who had so masterly given her the release she had been craving for weeks. Brown orbs were hidden behind light skin, and the blonde felt a curious tugging sensation inside of her as she looked at the sweaty and flushed face of the brunette woman.

"Yes, Regina?" Emma felt the gulp of the older woman more than she heard or saw it, but she knew it was there. Uncertainty. A tinge of fear.  
"I..." Knowing this was not the right time nor the right place, the young blonde did something she knew was maybe not a smart thing to do:  
"Will you just hold me? Please?" Brown eyes opened and looked at her. Really looked at her. Looked straight into her core.  
"Please?" Blinking rapidly, the magnificent orbs came closer, until their noses almost touched. The tiniest of smiles appeared on Regina's face and she hid her face in the long blonde tresses of the younger woman. Emma smiled again. The mayor had looked positively shy just now, which was strange somehow, given their circumstances.  
When strong arms finally pulled her tighter into the warm frame behind her, and hands explored offered skin lazily, Emma knew she didn't want to go anywhere else. Ever. This. Here. Perfection.

**THE END.**

* * *

Reviews please? :)


End file.
